


Hold On and Let Go

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d done it again. The world was saved. But Dean was pretty sure this was the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On and Let Go

"Dean. Dean, I’m sorry. I can’t hold on anymore. I gotta let go, man." Sam’s voice was soft. He had no strength left.   
  
Dean lay a few feet away from him, bleeding out from a wound in his side. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold on either. But the Winchesters hasn’t gone out without a fight. Demon’s bodies surrounded them in every direction. They’d managed to put down every son of a bitch who had come after them, only dropping when the fight was through. They’d done it again. The world was saved. But Dean was pretty sure this was the last time.  
  
He turned his head towards Sam. His brother’s face was pale, his breaths coming in shallow huffs. He could see where his chest had been shredded by a clawed demon earlier in the fight. The blood was pooling below him.  
  
"Hey. HEY! Sammy! Look at me!"  
  
Sam took another labored breath and let his head fall to the side, eyes growing dim. In that moment, Dean didn’t see the grown man his brother had become, just the little boy he used to take care of - help brush his teeth, tuck in at night, tell stories to. He’d protected him then and he’d do it now. This time, it would be a little different though.  
  
"It’s ok, Sammy. You did good. You did real good." He swallowed gruffly, wincing as he reached a hand out to his brother. "You can let go now. I’ve got you."  
  
Sam smiled, and began to reach, but he took a last breath and his eyes finally glassed over before he was through.  
  
"It’s ok," Dean muttered again, throat constricting as he shut his eyes. "I’ve got you. You’ll be fine." He managed to drag himself over the last few inches to grab Sam’s outstretched hand, now cold and lifeless.  
  
"I’ve got you." He knew he’d be with his brother soon. He gripped Sam’s hand and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being.


End file.
